


Get to You

by jewelcrow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort, F/F, Hanzo is bad at feelings, Jesse McCree will take no shit, M/M, i finally fixed the angst with that last scene, i just want fareeha and hanzo to eat ice cream on the roof together, okay pharmercy is a side thing, spoiler: hanzo and fareeha ended up eating cake instead of ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelcrow/pseuds/jewelcrow
Summary: After ten years of loneliness, you would think it’d take only a moment to have a breakdown. In fact, it takes several moments and a cowboy.





	1. Small Righteous Acts

**Author's Note:**

> ugh i suck at writing sorry. i’ll do my best to update regularly, bc i already have some stuff written

Coming to Gibraltar felt like a mistake, most days. Overwatch was doing its part to fix the broken world, but… Hanzo doubted that could be done. It would be one day at a time, one battle to the next, with no guarantee they were actually doing the right thing.

After all this time, he just wanted to do the right thing.

So he joined Overwatch, because even a small righteous act was righteous. To redeem himself, even if Genji had already forgiven him.

He stayed isolated, for the most part. Genji gave him his space… at first. Looking at what he did to his brother was… difficult. Facing the people that knew what he had done was on par, if not worse. They hated him, and rightfully so. He hated him too, hated himself for the decisions he had made. But Genji was unwilling to let him dwell alone, bringing him to the present situation.

Genji was becoming familiar to him again, and despite the mask Hanzo had a sense that Genji had a cheeky grin plastered on his face. “Come on, brother. You cannot stay cooped up in your quarters or the training room forever. You have to eat too.”

“Your team does not care for me,” He returned, calmly nocking another arrow. “It would be impolite to impose on their time. Besides, I am training.”

“Oh? I know for a fact that you have been in here for a minimum of three hours now. And the others would care for you more if you were not such a hermit. Live a little, brother!”

Hanzo sighed, lowering his storm bow a fraction. “If I come down to eat, will you stop pestering me about bonding with the other members of Overwatch?”

“Only for today,” Genji sang at him. “Come on, let’s go eat.”

Hanzo obediently followed Genji down to the kitchen area. “If it puts you off for even today, it will have been worth it.”

Genji snorts. “Of course, if I’m such a nuisance-”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. He paused at the words, hesitant. “Are you sure you-”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Hanzo, I have forgiven you. I understand now, and if the others cannot grasp it, it is not your problem. At the very least, they respect you as a warrior.”

Hanzo frowned. “Hm.”

His brother entered the dining area and, noticing Hanzo’s hesitation, excitedly waved him in. Genji didn’t abandon him, sitting next to him at the table, but he launched into conversation with Pharah as he tried to grab things that didn’t constitute a meal off of other’s plates.

No one even noticed he had joined, until Genji knocked his elbow and tossed out a joke about Hanzo’s inability to make friends.

“Well, I’ll be. If it isn’t the slippery Shimada elder. Fancy seeing you ‘round these parts,” A ridiculous red cape topped with an honest to god cowboy hat drawled at him. “What brings you down here?”

Hanzo bit back his urge to dismiss the man. “Eating, McCree. Vital to survival.”

It bought him a light chuckle that surprised Hanzo.

“That it does, Shimada,” the cowman gave him a smile.

No one else said anything directly to him, but he doubted it was out of hatred. More likely simple uncertainty of how to speak to him.

This was fine. 


	2. Roof Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry it's short i'm just posting chapters based on the breaks I have set up in my doc, also sorry for the bad chapter title. enjoy

But Genji, being the annoying little brother he was, kept dragging him out into the common areas.

He knew that his neutral face kept others at bay, but Genji could read him like a book. 

“Come, Hanzo. I have a bet with Jesse and I need you to win it for me,” Genji tugged on him like a child, and the feeling of the metal chilled him even while the feeling of Genji holding him warmed him.

He ignored both feelings, digging his heels in. “...What kind of bet?”

Genji grinned at him. “Come with me and you will find out.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, but let Genji pull him along. “This better be worth the time.”

Genji tugged him outside the base, looking around for something.

“Genji!” An excited wave drew their attention up towards the roof several stories up. Tracer was nearly vibrating in place watching them. “We moved the party up here!”

Genji started pouting slightly, then his faceplate lit up. Hanzo tracked his returning wave to the omnic monk, waving back at them.

“You brought me to bond with the team,” Hanzo said flatly.

Genji shrugged. “The idea of winning a bet was exciting though, wasn’t it?”

Hanzo huffed, crossing his arms. “I am not a toy for you to play with.”

Genji flung himself at the wall. “Race you to the top!”

Hanzo watched Genji climb for a second. “We are not children, Genji.”

“I guess you’ve lost your touch then, Hanzo! Too scared I’ll beat you?”

Hanzo took the bait, already knowing Genji was playing him. “I can beat you even if you cheat, Genji!”

Genji was huffing, a story and a half above him and losing ground.

Hanzo reached the top first, easily. His smile faded when he noticed the others staring at him. He gave a stiff nod, then turned to extend a hand to Genji as he clambered up.

Genji laughed, slapping it away and shimmying up. He gave an exaggerated bow, and darted to McCree, palms eagerly extended.

The cowman grumbled under his breath, but was smiling when he pulled out some money from his pockets and shoved it into Genji’s hands.

Genji darted back to Hanzo, forcibly shoving a few of the notes into the crack where his arms were folded against his chest. “Your share of the winnings!”

Hanzo snorted, but pocketed the notes. “Really, if you wanted me to prove you have not been keeping your skills sharp, you could have just said so.”

Tracer laughed, poorly disguising it as a cough when Genji turned to pout at her.

“You wound me, all of you! I drag out my hermit brother to have fun, and I invite you all to a roof party, and you all make fun of me! What kind of friends-” Genji dropped dramatically, flinging himself against Zenyatta. The omnic patted his head calmly, tilting his head at him.

Tracer laughed openly, settling back into her chair.

The activity resumed, and Hanzo dragged his eyes across the gathered parties.

Tracer was locked in conversation with Pharah and Dr. Ziegler. The others were playing cards while Junkrat appeared to be playing double dutch with Lúcio and D.Va. It chilled Hanzo to watch them casually jumping rope when he knew at least two of them were strapped with explosives at any given moment. Zaryanova was reading, stoutly ignoring the invitations to joining the poker game on her left and the game of- uno?- going on to her right.

Hanzo groaned internally. It truly was the whole of Overwatch, god knows why. He had even less desire to be present than before. Putting together omnics and some members of Overwatch was a terrible idea. Orisa, Bastion, Zenyatta- even Genji, to an extent- were not well received by some members of the team.

Yet… there was no fighting. It brought a confused scowl to his face. They were civil, somehow.

“Hey, Hanzo,” the voice startled him somewhat. McCree. “Why don’tcha sit down for a round?”

He stared. “You are playing Uno.”

“‘Course I am,” McCree grinned. “Poker’s well and good, but it can’t hold a candle to a good game of Uno. We have six decks.”

Symmetra, Zenyatta, Winston, and Soldier: 76 were also playing. It was more than unnerving to be invited to play a children’s game with this group of people. Genji waved him over from his spot draped over Zenyatta’s shoulder.

“Let loose, brother.”

So Hanzo reluctantly sat next to Zenyatta and McCree  to play… Uno.

McCree dealt him in, resuming the game.

He played. The group chattered, occasional curses being thrown out as the game progressed.

“Apologies, Hanzo,” Zenyatta chirped.

His brow wrinkled. “Hm?”

Zenyatta laid his card. “Blue.”

He cursed in Japanese when he realized the monk had tossed a draw four.

McCree laughed as he tossed down a card, loud and bright in the warm air.

Hanzo’s breath caught. Shit.

Genji was staring at him when he finally remembered to look up.

_ Shit. _


	3. Avoidance, part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is a little shit, not that Hanzo would say so. In those words, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheh i love this ch. and the next, they're just funny to me

He wasn’t  _ avoiding _ Genji, per say, but he sure as hell wasn’t looking for him. There was no way he would talk to him about that, and there was no way he would let his brother rope him into talking to McCree about it.

Hanzo wasn’t sneaking around the base, either. He was just… varying his daily schedule. Variety was important, after all.

He did have to eat somewhat regularly though, so he considered himself lucky that Genji hadn’t begun camping out in the kitchen to corner him when he was eating.

Genji wasn’t in the kitchen when he crept in, but McCree was. Leaning up against the counter with a mug of something hot clenched in his metal hand.

Hanzo almost left, but then McCree glanced up and smiled.

So he padded in, giving McCree a stiff nod.

“Howdy, Hanzo,” he raised his mug to him, tilting his hat down with his free hand.

Hanzo snorted lightly at the gesture. “Good evening, McCree.”

“Haven’t seen you around much,” McCree commented.

He winced internally as he began rummaging about. It had been a week since the… incident on the rooftop.

“Genji’s been looking for you.”

“As long as he has not resorted to crawling through the ventilation, it is nothing to worry about.”

“You Shimada’s are a weird bunch,” McCree sipped from his mug. “Any reason you’re eating yer dinner at… half past one?”

Hanzo stared at McCree. “I’m not avoiding him.”

“... Right.”

“It is a big base.”

“‘M not accusin’ you of nothin’.”

Hanzo opened his mouth, and could think of no response as he stared at McCree. He shrugged. “Variety.”

“Variety is changing up _what_ ya eat, not when.”

“Perhaps there is little in the base to satisfy that aspect.”

“Perhaps you should stop avoidin’ yer brother,” McCree took another deep drink from his mug.

“I thought you were not accusing me of anything?” He raised an eyebrow.

McCree chuckled, but frowned at him. “He seems worried about ya.”

Hanzo almost wished he could tell McCree why he was hiding from Genji. The man looked like a puppy stranded in the rain. Hanzo turned his back. “Trust me, you would be hiding from him too.”

“I thought you weren’t avoidin’ him,” McCree grinned cheekily as Hanzo craned his neck to look at him.

Hanzo chuckled, giving him a resigned nod. “All aside, McCree, Genji appears sad because he wishes to pester me into making friends and he cannot force me to participate in ‘team bonding’ if he cannot locate me in the base.”

“Aw, darlin’ if that’s all then-”

Hanzo froze, losing whatever ramble McCree was on. This was not his week.

“Hanzo? Ya’ in there?”

He blinked, shoving all his thoughts beneath the metaphorical rug. “Apologies, McCree. I got distracted.”

“Well, ya know, yer always welcome to spend more time with the team. You’re one of us now.”

Hanzo failed to hide his frown. “... Thank you, McCree. But I’m afraid you must excuse me if I am hesitant to take you up on that. I must be going now. Genji is likely coming this way now. His patrol resumes at two, and I must be on the other side of the base when he arrives here.”

McCree watched him as Hanzo made his way to the window, food in hand. “See ya’ around, then?”

Hanzo hesitated, staring back at the cowman. “Perhaps. Say nothing to Genji of seeing me, and maybe I will find you later.”

“Sure thing, partner,” McCree tipped his hat as Hanzo shut the window behind him.

Hanzo scaled the wall, ignoring his fluttering chest. Stupid cowman. Stupid feelings.  _ Darling _ , his head echoed. His frown grew deeper. Stupid Genji, forcing him to be in the kitchen and run into McCree at ungodly hours of the night in effort to hide from him.


	4. Avoidance, part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree is sharper than they give him credit for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also love zenyatta being secretly a little shit too, and look at Jesse trying to make hanzo be friends with genji again

It was Zenyatta who ratted him out. The next time Hanzo dropped into the kitchen, the omnic had been stirring something on the stovetop. 

Hanzo cursed internally at the way Zenyatta immediately tapped his wrist. He immediately darted out, breaking into a run down a hall leading away from where Genji was most likely to be at this point. He missed the signs of other people in the hall though, and upon turning a corner he collided with possibly the only person he wanted to avoid as much as he did his brother.

“Hey-” McCree immediately shut up as Hanzo slapped a hand over his mouth.

“If you say my name,” he hissed. “Genji will know I came this way.”

McCree nodded slowly, and Hanzo drew back his hand. “Need a place to hide?”

Hanzo hesitated for only a moment. Already the sounds of Genji running were drawing nearer. “Please.”

McCree dragged him through a door on his right, shutting it behind him.

They were in McCree’s quarters, if the various western themed items strewn about said anything. McCree just looked at Hanzo.

“Thank you,” he nodded.

“You probably need somethin’ to eat, yeah?”

He nodded hesitantly. “Zenyatta was in the kitchen when I went for food.”

McCree smiled. “Bastard sold you out, didn’t he?”

Hanzo snorted. “His loyalty is to my brother, and I have been ‘missing’ for twelve days now. Of course he did.”

“Well, how ‘bout this. I’ll run and get you some food, but I’m leaving the door unlocked. You can hide in my closet if ya hear someone coming, in case Genji thinks I stowed you away somewhere.”

“Of course, I have much experience hiding-” Hanzo cut himself off with a snort. “Apologies. There are better times. I would appreciate that, very much.”

McCree was grinning wildly at him. “Heh. Course, darlin’. I’ll be right back.”

Hanzo watched him exit the room, door firmly closing behind him.

His voice was faint in the hallway, and Hanzo stood stock still  as he heard Genji’s murmured reply.

He relaxed as the voices stopped and went in opposite directions from the door. Genji wouldn’t believe he came to hide here, either. Hanzo could hardly believe he came to hide here himself. But it was the last thing Genji would expect, so he’d milk it for a bit.

McCree eventually returned, and locked the door behind him. “Here, it’ll do you some good to eat a real meal.”

Hanzo took the food, grateful. “Thank you.”

“No problem, partner. But I must say, ya look like you haven’t slept since I last saw you. Maybe you should just get this over with already. Genji’s a whole different kind of sad now. Looks scared, even took off his face plate to try to get me to tell him when I saw you.”

Hanzo froze, staring up at McCree.

“Took everything I had to push back our little meeting by a few hours.”

Hanzo winced. “I see.”

“I didn’t rat ya out darlin’, but it was a near thing. I really think you should talk to him.”

“I will take it under advisement.”

“He’s leavin’ in the morning for a mission.”

“I am on the mission,” he returned. “But I will talk to him before we leave, if that pleases you.”

McCree shook his head. “You really don’t wanna see what’s bothering him?”

“I know what he has to say,” Hanzo returned between careful bites. “And I know his motivation behind it. I could act out the whole conversation right now, and so could he. I appreciate the effort he is putting into this, but we both already know that my answer is no.”

“Maybe it isn’t,” McCree offered. “Maybe you’re wrong.”

Hanzo gave him a look. “I am not wrong.”

“Then what’s he got to say?”

“I… it is a personal matter.”

“Sounds like ya’ don’t actually know.”

Hanzo snorted. “I know what Genji is so worried about, but he is wrong and my answer will be no. I have no interest in playing out this argument. We have been having it since I saw him in Hanamura, and my answer is no.”

McCree pulled a face at him. “This is about you killin’ yer brother?”

Hanzo shot him a dark look. “What this is, is none of your business McCree.”

McCree looked stunned for a second, but it flickered away. “Genji is alive, Hanzo. Maybe you should give yourself a chance.”

Hanzo packed the remains of the food away. “I appreciate your hospitality, McCree, but my relationship with Genji is between my brother and I. Thank you for the food, but I will be going now.”

McCree watched him go, his disappointed stare bearing holes in Hanzo’s back.


	5. Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sORRY the chapters are so short and terrible, but this is probably my last chapter post today unless i go get some work done. I really shouldn't post all my updates together but im just excited about this fic and wanna power through the stuff until i can write the scene i titled it after. (also sorry for last chapters terrible closet joke, i couldn't resist)

Hanzo went to talk to Genji anyway. He hated it, but McCree was right. He needed to get this over with.

“Genji.”

Genji startled, nearly falling off the roof as he approached Hanzo. “You heard me coming?”

“Yes,” Hanzo shrugged, helping Genji back up to the ledge. “... No. I knew you would reach this area at precisely seven. You have a very strict search pattern.”

“You are very routine. Usually,” Genji sounded like he was grinning.

Hanzo felt a smile twitch his lips.

“So, you’re ready to talk?”

“No. I came to tell you to leave it alone. I plan on cutting it off.”

“What? No, you can’t do that!” Genji pulled off his face plate, switching seamlessly into Japanese. “Listen, brother. I know you haven’t forgiven yourself but I have forgiven you. You could benefit from being friends with Jesse, though god knows he’d fall for you in a heartbeat if he hasn’t already.”

“No, he would not.”

“Hanzo, all that doesn’t matter. You do need a friend, and Jesse can be your friend. I know you plan on steamrolling your crush on him, but just be friends with him. I mean it. You need to open yourself up again.”

“The answer is no, Genji.”

Genji sighed, and turned Hanzo’s chin roughly. “Brother. I mean it. You cannot be alone for the rest of your life. It’s not like Overwatch is a stable job- something could easily take out either of us without ever getting to-”

“Don’t you think I know that?” He growled, tearing Genji’s metal grip from his face. “I know we could die at any moment. It’s why I followed you here. I at least hoped I could earn your forgiveness before our deaths at Talon’s hands, but I won’t find someone else to cry over when disaster strikes.”

Genji studied him. “I appreciate the effort to placate me, Hanzo. It might have worked too, were I younger. I know you’re not as heartless as you’d like to think or pretend you are. You are lonely, somewhere in there.”

Hanzo almost cracked at that. “If I ever had a heart, it stopped with yours.”


	6. Friends and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is better than early morning/late night pancakes. Except maybe whipped cream, but alas, there is no whipped cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fareeha & hanzo as bros is good for my heart. Fareeha is good for my little gay heart too. So is genji, but I let him rest.

They both knew Genji won, as became evident upon their return. The mission was fine. Little action.

“Pharah.”

Pharah froze, turning to stare at Hanzo, as if she wasn’t sure he had said anything.

“You did well out there.”

She stared him down a moment. “Fareeha’s the name, Hanzo. Use it.”

“Fareeha,” He nodded. Genji made a strangled sound next to him.

She sighed. “Genji, you _asked_ that-”

Genji made another odd sound. “I did not!”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “He just hates that he won our argument, when I rightfully claimed it. He is upset that he ended up being… correct.”

“Upset is different from surprised, Hanzo,” Genji shot. “Wait, I have to-”

Phar-Fareeha laughed. “Genji, you won. Just let your brother be on this one. Come on guys, let’s go eat. Angela promised she would come out of her lab for it.”

Genji trotted after her, shooting Hanzo a look.

Hanzo dutifully ignored it, following slowly behind.

“You too, Hanzo. You want to be friends, you gotta eat with us.”

He stopped in his tracks.

Fareeha huffed. “Hanzo, I will carry you there if I have to. It’s one am and I want pancakes, so we’re going to bond as teammates while I get Jesse to make pancakes, and then you and I are going to sit and bitch how terrible our siblings are.”

He started after her, somewhat terrified. Fareeha gave Genji a gentle shove.

“Go get Jesse, robo-boy. Maybe if you’re lucky, we won’t make Zen come pick you up.”

“Jokes on you, I was going to call him anyway,” Genji shot back, trotting off.

“He’ll get Jesse anyway,” she tossed over her shoulder.

Hanzo stared at her. “You are surprising, Phar-Fareeha.”

She shrugged. “Jesse’s my brother, of course I can control Genji. Plus, your brother is pretty okay. He’s just glad you’re talking to people.”

He grimaced. “I suppose.”

“WAit we’re supposed to be bitching,” she cursed under her breath. “He’s still a little shit, don’t get me wrong. Despite his inner peace, he still has a lot of wild adventures. Did you know Zenyatta can steal things? Genji’s a terrible influence.”

Fareeha sprawled into a stool, stripping off her suit as she went. Hanzo stiffly sat across from her.

The silence stretched uncomfortably.

“Jesse better hurry up. I’m in desperate need of food.”

As if on cue, the cowman stumbled into the kitchen, with bleary eyes and a shirt that barely hung on his shoulders.

“It’s the middle of the night, and you still put on your stupid hat?” Fareeha laughed.

“Shut up, ‘Reeha,” McCree mumbled. “You woke me up to make you food?”

“Well I certainly can’t go to bed,” she shrugged. “Besides, you’re making it for Hanzo too.”

McCree’s head jerked up to look at Hanzo. “Hey there Hanzo.”

He tilted his head. “Hello, McCree.”

Fareeha chuckled, giving McCree a side hug. “Make some pancakes for me and him.”

“You’re a pain.”

“You love me,” she fluttered her lashes. “See Hanzo, it’s easy to control Genji if you have the right preparation.”

“I see,” Hanzo cleared his throat. “Very informative.”

“Shoot, darlin’, I’d let you boss me around any time,” McCree gave him a lazy wink, rummaging about the cupboards.

 _Shit_. Hanzo darted his gaze away.

“Ugh, I know,” Fareeha snorted. “He’s always like that, anytime he sees someone remotely cute.”

“That’s a dirty lie,” McCree snapped, not unkindly. “Only for the real pretty ones.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, hoping he wasn’t blushing.

“See,” Fareeha groaned. “I’d trade him in if I could.”

“You can take Genji,” he offered, rising to make some tea. It was too early to be exposed to McCree.

“No thanks, Genji puts up no resistance.”

“See, ya love me,” McCree responded.

“Doesn’t mean I won’t trade you in for a better model.”

“You two certainly are siblings,” Hanzo remarked. “Even Genji and I don’t fight as such.”

“Yeah, but Genji’s too mature to-”

“You take that back, Jesse!” Fareeha gasped.

“Nope,” McCree popped the consonant. “He’s leagues ahead of you.”

“That’s a dirty lie and you know it!”

“At least Genji isn’t hiding an embarrassing crush-”

“Oh, you have no leverage there, Jesse McCree, I know all about-”

They both stopped, staring at each other with surprise. Then McCree burst out laughing.

“‘Reeha, I know you weren’t ‘bout to say what I think you were gonna say.”

“You’d have deserved it,” She grinned back. “That was a cheap shot, Jesse.”

Hanzo stared, bewildered. “What?”

“Don’t ask,” Fareeha said as McCree said, “Fareeha’s in love with Angela.”

Hanzo’s stare grew more confused.

“JESSE MCCREE, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

McCree started running, abandoning the cooking pancakes as he darted down the hall. “Someone help!”

Hanzo shook his head, padding to the stove, where the pancake batter was waiting to be poured into the pan. He sniffed it distastefully, adding in a few ingredients until he deemed it good enough. He started cooking, flipping pancakes until Fareeha returned, riding on McCree’s shoulders and wearing his hat.

“Look at you, making us breakfast,” She grinned, hopping down.

McCree snatched his hat back, tugging it down on his head. “Smells good, Hanzo.”

He glanced away, taking the last pancake off the pan. “I can cook, you know.”

“I wouldn’t, actually, since ya never come out,” He said pointedly.

“Don’t be rude,” Fareeha snapped, grabbing a few pancakes and dishing herself up an unholy amount of butter and syrup.

McCree shrugged, pulling… a jar of peanut butter out of the cupboard? “Listen, it’s not my fault he’s terrified we’re all gonna stab him in the back or somethin’,”

Hanzo watched in horror as McCree put the peanut butter on the pancakes. “What are you doing?”

Fareeha quirked an eyebrow. “Hm? Oh, that. Yeah, Jesse’s a mess. These are really good, by the way. Tastes like winter.”

“I learned it in the winter,” He offered. “I was told they are ‘seasonal’ pancakes. Ginger and cardamom, and a bit of cinnamon.”

“Christmas,” Jesse mumbled around a mouthful of food. “Tastes like cinnamon and peppermint. And peanut butter.”

“You’re a heathen, Jesse,” Fareeha rolled her eyes.

“You cannot put peanut butter on everything, McCree,” Hanzo shuddered, finally starting on his own pancakes.

“Just you wait, Hanzo,” McCree responded. “My crepes, filled with peanut butter and strawberries-”

“Okay, that’s different,” Fareeha interrupted. “And stop scaring him, Hanzo’s my new friend.”

McCree laughed. Hanzo cast his eyes down, desperately hoping he wasn’t blushing. Stupid cowman. “Hanzo can be both of our friends, ‘Reeha. No reason to hoard him away.”

Fareeha growled at him. “No, you’ll go off and steal him!”

Hanzo huffed. “I am not a trinket to be passed around.”

“See! He doesn’t want your grubby friendship anyway,” Fareeha shot at McCree.

McCree’s brightest laugh echoed in the space.

Hanzo buried his face in his hands. It would be a long road to comfort at Gibraltar.


	7. Blues Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't update in forever, but im back now and will probably finish it sometime soon. Thanks for all the support on this fic, love y'all for it.

The moments between caught him by surprise. Not between missions, but between  _ it _ . When he forgot he had killed Genji, when he forgot why he was with Overwatch, forgot his many sins and many years. In those moments, he never failed to be surprised by it all.

Fareeha flinging cookie dough at him on a late night cooking venture. Dr. Ziegler scolding him for getting hurt on a mission. Vaswani, dead asleep on the plane. Genji meditating with him. Waking up in the common room to find someone had draped a blanket over him. McCree’s serape flapping in the wind as Hanzo stumbled into the open air after a mission.

Little things like this snuck up on him, bringing out a smile between bouts of self loathing.

And Hanzo wouldn’t have noticed, except… Well, Genji told him so.

“You don’t hate it here, brother,” Genji said, surprisingly calm considering the way Hanzo had snapped at him. “You are finding that this place, too, can be home. That you can have something good.”

He opened his mouth to retort, and found nothing to say. Because Genji was right. He was finding… something here.

“You can just accept it,” Genji gently interrupted the silence. He slowly took off his face plate, standing to meet Hanzo’s eyes. “I have forgiven you. Maybe you should do the same.”

Hanzo looked back at him, the scars on his face. Seeing where flesh blended to metal. “I cannot.”

Genji’s face tightened, but his tone remained soft. “Someday, Hanzo. Someday, you will find peace.”

“Perhaps.”

Fareeha poked her head in. “Not to interrupt what I’m sure is a very deep sibling conversation about forgiveness and redemption, but I’m here to steal your brother, Genji. The two of you together flip the mood of the place faster than Lena can switch channels on the tv. Hanzo, come on. We have a cake to make, and bemoaning to do on the roof.”

He glanced at Genji, who shrugged and returned to his meditation. He gave Fareeha a nod.

“Excellent, because do I have an idea for you! Quickly, I already started in the kitchen.”

Hanzo allowed himself to be dragged off and propped against the counter, obeying Fareeha’s orders as she tossed them out.

“May I ask as to what we are bemoaning about?” He held the bowl Fareeha was attempting to turn into frosting outstretched from his chest. “Although I am grateful for the distraction.”

“Save it for the rooftop, emo man,” Fareeha’s tongue poked out as she whisked the frosting. “Right now, we make cake!”

As if on cue, McCree poked his head in. “You’re baking, Reeha, and I know what that means- Hanzo!”

“Shoo, fly,” Fareeha waved a hand at McCree. “Today’s moping cake is not for you and your sad cowboy act. It’s all for me, since you wouldn’t get up to help.”

“Well, ya didn’t say you were making blues cake,” McCree pouted slightly. Hanzo ignored the way his sweatpants were slung just on his hipbones. Really, he did. “If I’da known then I’d’ve ended my nap early.”

“Too bad, Jess, I recruited Hanzo instead. I’m going to trade you to Genji for him.”

“Genji wouldn’t accept. He has put too much effort into trying to-” Hanzo cut himself off abruptly, McCree’s presence halting his words. “McCree is too much of a pain.”

Fareeha laughed, and McCree feigned injury. “Get him, Hanzo.”

“I’ve been shot,” McCree whimpered. “The archer strikes the innocent cowboy! Sister, help me… I’m dyin’...”

Hanzo unsuccessfully stifled a laugh as Fareeha kicked at McCree’s crawl across the tile to her. 

“Jesse, if you so much as touch my sock, I will kick your hat into your skull,” she laughed, tiptoeing away gracefully.

Hanzo stared down at McCree, his hand feebly raising up in plea to Hanzo.

“Have mercy, Hanzo,” McCree fluttered his eyes.

“Dr. Ziegler is not here, McCree,” He intoned. “There is no mercy to be found.”

McCree stared at him with something between shock and awe, before bursting into laughter. It was like the sun was rising.

Fareeha laughed too, but her gaze was locked on Hanzo’s presumably smitten features. “Hurry up and die already, Jesse, I’m trying to go have my pity cake on the roof with Hanzo.”

McCree peeled himself off the floor. “Alright, alright, I’m going. But do keep me in mind next time yer making blues cake. I’ll be here in two shakes of a hares tail.”

Hanzo looked away as McCree tipped his hat at him, sauntering out of the kitchen again. He also studiously ignored Fareeha’s pitying look.

The cake did taste good, and the atmosphere of the roof was nice.

“It would taste better if we were sitting on the countertops,” He muttered, taking another small bite. “It is no contest at all.”

“Yeah, but the kitchen is too public,” Fareeha replied, her tone reeking of sibling taunting.

“Doors lock.”

“Not for very long.”

“Remind me why I came up here?”

“Because I want to mope over the unattainability of our resident angel-slash-doctor-slash-hottest valkyrie on the planet, and you want to mope about my brother, god knows why.”

“I am not moping,” he snapped.

“Fine, pining,” she grinned. “We can both admit to that.”

“Only if you have no self respect,” He muttered.

Fareeha laughed. “Good thing both of us are some of the least respectable people on the planet.”

“Have you forgotten that Genji is alive?”

“There is more than a dozen replies I could give to that, and more than two thirds of them are simultaneously guilt-tripping and hilarious. Let’s not get into that.”

He rolled his eyes. “I was referring to his debauched nature, but yes, it would be wise to let it go.”

The minutes stretched on comfortably, the quiet comfort a pleasant change of pace.

“I’ll go first,” Fareeha broke the silence. Hanzo didn’t really mind, though. “Angela is way too pure. A literal angel, in multiple senses of the words and with many puns I’m not getting into. When I met her, it was like the gods erased the rest of the world for that moment. And have I mentioned that she’s so, so pretty? Like, no person should be that pretty. It’s weird.”

“Almost angelic,” He echoed. “Please, continue reiterating that.”

Fareeha ignored him. “But, Angela is just so focused on her job, and I don’t really know how to ask my doctor to go on a date with me and also tell her I would be incredibly happy if her cheekbones cut my thighs, but that I would be even happier if- well, there isn’t any innuendo for that bit so I’ll just white that out before it gets too weird.”

“Too late.”

“Shut up, I’m not the only one here with a huge crush. And yours is way worse. I mean, Jesse? Come on, what brought that on.”

Hanzo scowled out at the sea. “If I knew, I would have already drank away the moment.”

Fareeha winced. “You’ve got it bad, Hanzo.”

“I know,” He took another bite of the ‘blues cake’.

“Your turn to gush embarrassingly, but for the love of god do not talk about wanting to have sex with my brother. I don’t wanna know.”

“I do not gush,” he curled his lip. “And I would rather not discuss it.”

“So you think his laugh is ugly then.”

“Awful. Loud and bright. Like turning the sun into hot tea.”

“Mmhmm. And you clearly hate his hair.”

“It’s always messy, Fareeha. Even with that terrible hat, it is clear he has not touched a comb in ten years. It looks terribly soft, despite the intense lack of care.”

“Wow,” Fareeha propped her chin in her hand. “Tell me, what about his eyes?”

“Dark,” he reluctantly replied. “If I drowned, would anyone know it happened?”

“How edgy,” she commented. “What about the belt buckle?”

“That belt is genuinely tacky,” he groaned. “How can he wear such terrible clothing? Does he even wash it? He always smells of sage and faded cigar smoke. Every article, even the ones not part of his cowman getup. The hat is stupid. I want to hide in it- hide it.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” she leaned backward, stretching to lie on the ground. Hanzo followed suit. “Keep going.”

He swallowed his pride, clenching his eyes shut. “He is a good man, Fareeha. Past and all, McCree is a good man. How can I stand next to him? How can I look at him, when he deserves so much better? I can’t stand it.”

Fareeha was quiet next to him. The silence stewed heavily, no longer a comfort.

“Hanzo, I-” She stopped. “I didn’t realize that-”

“I know,” he huffed. “Genji says the same.”

“It’s different, when it’s not your brother saying it. I know from experience. Give it a shot, m’kay? We’ll do it together?”

He looked over at her. The nervousness on her face mirrored his own feelings. “I don’t know if I can.”

“Me neither.”

She met his gaze, equal parts terrified and determined.

“Okay.”


	8. Taking Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter titles and summaries suck. i'm gonna burn them all to the ground.

It took a full week for Fareeha to work up her courage. Hanzo waited with her, appalled that he had agreed to this in the first place.

But, on the morning she finally worked up her courage, he choked on his morning tea.

It was the early breakfast. Very few people ever came to the kitchen at this time, so it was just his misfortune that everything aligned properly.

Hanzo, like always, was the first one in. He brewed tea for himself and Genji, procuring the cup of hot water for Zenyatta that Genji always insisted on having there.

The aforementioned pair drifted in right as he finished his preparations, settling comfortably across from him. A peaceful silence they usually enjoyed together before the rest of the morning came.

Fareeha stumbled in fifteen minutes later, immediately turning on the coffeemaker and staring at it with dead eyes.

Hanzo’s lip curled at the sight of Fareeha fumbling about the quiet kitchen. She started making some eggs, finally issuing a vague greeting in the direction he, Genji, and Zenyatta were sitting. 

Zenyatta cheerfully returned it, cupping his untouched water close to his face. “Good morning, Fareeha.”

Genji did the same, somewhat more reluctantly. “Morning.”

“Fareeha, what brings you here at,” Hanzo glanced at the clock. “Six forty five in the morning?”

“Coffee, Hanzo,” She tossed out. “Coffee.”

“Late night family board games,” McCree yawned, having appeared in the doorway. Plaid pajama pants and a too small gray shirt accompanied his usual horrid hat. “And a new pact to be up before noon. Which involved waking me up before seven, for some godforsaken reason.”

“It’ll help us figure it out,” Fareeha yawned, pulling her coffee out of McCree’s reach.

Hanzo’s eyes lingered on McCree’s clinging fabric against his will. He wished it wasn’t so early. Maybe if he could take his eyes off the way McCree’s muscles moved as he stretched-

Genji snickered, breaking his gaze. “Something interesting, Hanzo?”

Hanzo glared back at him. “Lost in thought.”

Genji flung himself into Zenyatta’s lap, staring up into the latter’s face. “Me too.”

Fareeha laughed into her coffee cup.

“Did I miss something?” McCree asked, stretching his arms up. “What’s so funny before eight a.m.?

Hanzo refilled his cup. “Genji is dramatic.”

Zenyatta stroked his head. “He always is.”

Genji’s fluttered his eyelashes. “You love it, though.”

Hanzo snorted, and McCree echoed him.

“You two are the sappiest lovebirds this side of, well, pretty much anywhere,” McCree took a drag from his mug. “I’m feeling sick over here.”

Angela picked that precise moment to ruin Hanzo’s day.

“Good morning everyone. Jesse, Fareeha, nice to see you out of bed before sunset.”

“Morning Angela,” McCree returned. Everyone echoed him in some form as she filled her own mug with coffee.

Fareeha caught Hanzo’s eye, mouthing ‘wish me luck’ before Hanzo could register it. “Angela, I’m in love with you.”

The room was silent for a moment. Hanzo’s stomach dropped to the floor of the sea outside the window, and he choked on his sip of tea rather loudly.

Angela, after an almost too long pause, smiled. “Lucky me.”

“Uh,” Fareeha stammered, blushing furiously. “We should, um, talk about-”

“Definitely,” Angela said, grabbing her hand and tugging her out.

The silence in the room stabbed Hanzo, repeatedly.

“Dude, your sister is about to get-” Genji started.

“Don’t say it,” McCree pinched his nose. “I’m tryin’ to just be happy they got it together. Don’t ruin it for me.”

Hanzo set his cup down, praying he wasn’t shaking. Genji looked startled, as if he already knew what Hanzo was up to.

McCree seemed concerned as Hanzo marched up to him. “You okay there, pardner? You look a little-”

Hanzo kissed him. The bitter coffee on McCree’s lips made him stutter, but he kept his grip on McCree’s incredibly firm bicep as he drew back.

McCree was incredibly red in the face, something unfamiliar drenched in his eyes. “Well I’ll be.”

Hanzo’s grip loosened, and panic started to seep back in.

The glassy look disappeared, and McCree grabbed his retreating hands. “No, that was- good.”

“Good?”

“Good,” McCree repeated firmly, adjusting his hat. “You just caught me off guard there, ‘s all.”

Hanzo nodded, staring back. McCree didn’t release his hands. “McCree- Jesse.”

Jesse still didn’t let his hands go, instead grinning and pulling them to his chest. “A proper kiss, and I’ll give ‘em back.”

Genji made a sound somewhere behind him as though he had died.

Hanzo rolled his eyes, but leaned back in, letting his hands snake up to Jesse’s neck. He still tasted like coffee, and Hanzo still hated it. But it was Jesse, so he decided to give it a pass for the moment. 

It was a very good kiss.


	9. A New Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo burns his feet. Surprisingly, they're still cold after that.

He always woke up before Jesse. He would get up and enjoy the quiet of the morning with Genji and Zenyatta, and after an hour Jesse would make coffee and join them. It was the start of things.

Hanzo hadn’t expected to give in so easily, to just let Jesse into his life. They had collapsed into each other almost effortlessly, looking back on it. It should have been more difficult, it should have. They should have fought and argued over the details. It should have been hard for Hanzo to decide to move into Jesse’s room, should have been like ripping out his bones to tell Jesse about the worst parts of being a Shimada, should have been like dying to talk about the time following Genji’s death. Jesse didn’t push hard, never shoved or insisted on talking about it.

It shouldn’t have been whispered platitudes after a nightmare. It shouldn’t have been stealing Jesse’s sarape when he got cold. It shouldn’t have been Jesse putting flowers in his hair, or laughing at Hanzo’s quiet jokes, or forehead kisses that made his knees weak. It shouldn’t have been like breathing for Hanzo to spend time with Jesse. 

Looking back on it, it was so easy. A few smashed cups, a broken vase. Only a few slammed doors. Bickering, really. Jesse convincing Hanzo to come out and enjoy the common room. Even the worst of the arguments, usually about overstepping with questions about the past, would end and they would fall asleep together again.

Jesse would spin tales of his youth, exchanging the tales for Hanzo’s own slightly stiff renditions of his fondest memories of Hanamura. Hanzo would steal kisses on the plane to missions, and Jesse would just laugh and tug him against his chest. Jesse would tease Hanzo with his assortment of pet names, and Hanzo would steal his hat or some other tacky article of his cowman get up and hide or wear it until Jesse gave up. He took to making Jesse’s coffee in the morning. Jesse would pepper his face with kisses when Genji and Zenyatta eventually ducked out, only stopping once the second cycle of breakfast goers showed up for the day.

The seriousness of his mistake hit him as he made Jesse’s coffee, exactly seventy three days after he had kissed him in the kitchen.

Genji turned slowly to face him as the steaming liquid and ceramic cup shards scattered across the floor.

“Brother, if this is what I think it is, I’m going to kill you,” Genji’s face plate looked murderous, somehow.

Hanzo noticed in a vague sort of way.

“You cannot do this now,” Genji cursed in Japanese. “What did you think would happen?”

Genji continued to curse and yell at him in Japanese, but Hanzo dismissed it without even processing it.

He was still processing his decision those months ago when Jesse slunk into the kitchen, yawning loudly. 

“Mornin’- Jesus, why are ya’ standing in that mess? The hell, Hanzo? Genji, stop hollering, it’s too early for that.” Jesse slung him up and away from the cooling mess of coffee.

He stumbled backwards as Jesse set him down, staring at him. He felt suddenly caged.

Jesse was still muttering about the shards of clay everywhere when he realized Hanzo was staring. “See something ya- what’s wrong?”

Hanzo took a shaky step back. “I’m breaking up with you.” The words flew out. He didn’t know where they had come from, but he latched onto them anyway. Something had to make sense. He couldn’t do this.

Jesse’s brow wrinkled. “What? Hanzo-”

Hanzo flinched away from his hand, steadying himself up against the counter. “I mean it, Jesse.”

Jesse swore under his breath. “Talk to me, Hanzo. What’s wrong? This- that’s not what you mean.”

He swallowed hard, sending a cold glare at Jesse. “We’re through.”

The severity of it seemed to hit Jesse then. He crumpled inward, shrinking back. “I- I didn’t-”

Hanzo’s heart cracked. He turned and stalked out, leaving Jesse behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betrayal has never tasted this sweet, and tbh this was one of my favorite chapters to write. If you're wondering, I did have this planned since the beginning. Imagine a highly stylized drawing of my middle finger here, just because that's what I want this chapter to feel like.


	10. Humans are Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleeing wasn't the best option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I spent a lot of time looking at the quotes page of the overwatch wikis instead of doing homework?

His resolve was strengthened by the fact that he was leaving for a mission in a few hours, and by the time Jesse realized Hanzo was serious, he would be gone. It had taken him too long to pull all of his stuff from Jesse’s room and hurl it back into his old one, but Jesse hadn’t come looking for him by the time Hanzo snuck onto the plane. Or if he had, he hadn’t checked the right places. 

Hanzo hoped desperately that he hadn’t gone looking.

He made it through twenty minutes of drowning himself in music and tea before someone stormed up to him, yanking the headphones from his ears.

He winced, snatching the offending item from dark hands.

“What the hell, Hanzo?”

Hanzo tried not to let her angry tone affect him. “I take it you heard.”

“Heard? Hanzo, my brother just texted me telling me you broke up with him before running away! Explain yourself. Now.”

He curled his lip, putting on his most disinterested face. “You already said as much, Fareeha. I broke up with Jesse.”

He ignored the sudden silence of the others in the plane.

“Yeah, I got that part,” she spat. “What I don’t understand is why. Why the hell did you do that, Hanzo? God, do you even know what you’re doing?”

He took a shaky sip of his tea. “Of course I do.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Of course you do. That’s why Jesse texted me to ask if you were okay, and not just to cry about how the best thing that’s happened to him in years is now trying to push him away.”

“Jesse doesn’t know everything,” Hanzo snapped. He swallowed hard, turning to look out the window. “That is all I have to say on the matter.”

“Hanzo-”

“Enough, Fareeha,” He glared at her.

Her furious glare didn’t settle one bit. “Fine. Ruin this for yourself. Whatever.”

Hanzo forcibly uncurled his fists, returning his headphones to his ears. He was doing the right thing. He was.

Getting into the field was a relief. It was an extraction mission, and based on what Hanzo could recall of Winston’s explanation of the complexity of it, it would take time. He did remember that bit. As long as a week, while they essentially waited for Talon to show. Talon always showed when they were doing something important. It was the nature of it.

Hanzo could count on this, if nothing else. Talon would strike. He would use his skills to stop them. The sureness of his bow, steady in his hands. Waiting, to him, meant long hours perched in various locations about the facility. Most of them exposed, but dark in the arches of the building. Uneasily accessible, but Talon would have little reason to seek him out if he did his job right.

Snipers generally don’t wear much armour, regardless of the amount of physical labor put into finding a perch or how many high tech arrows they have. So Hanzo was at a disadvantage when she showed up at his perch.

Hanzo cursed profusely when he saw her materialize on the ledge next to him. His bow was useless at this range.

She had a twisted smile, and that was about all he got to take in before she pulled a gun and shot him through the knees.

He found himself wondering foggily at the ability of one gun to cause so much pain, even as he shouted into his eerily silent comm.

“I think you’re in over your head.” She grinned ferally, eyeing his now useless legs. “This wasn’t your day.”

He watched the barrel rise, and did the only thing he could think of.

Grabbing an arrow from his quiver, he stumbled up on his good leg- the one that hurt the least- and stabbed it into her neck as hard as he possibly could. The dragons in him curled and roared.

She flickered slightly, staring at the shaft in surprise. “Didn’t see that coming.”

As she vanished, his comm clicked and the sound of his team was back, with Fareeha screeching in his ear.

He hissed as he slumped down, unable to stand. “Hold fast. I will meet you at the point.”

He took a minute against the searing pain to gather himself, before unsteadily heaving himself towards the edge that would bring him closer to the return point. He barely made it to the lip before relenting, knowing that the feeble limbs wouldn’t support him beyond a crawl, if even that.

“Send help.”


	11. Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise ill go back to the good stuff after this, but I really need more fics where Genji and Hanzo reconciling has a big part in it, but isn't necessarily the focus of the story. If I'm gonna write nearly 10k words, u can bet ur ass that I'm going to do my best to write what I want to see.

He didn’t remember most of the ride back after Angela caught sight of him in Fareeha’s arms. She had frowned at him like it was a sprained ankle, but the tight lips and exceptional paleness in her cheeks betraying her worry.

“Get rid of them,” He had said, somewhat garbled. “There will be no saving them.”

Clearly, he had gotten the point across, because he woke up without knees. It wasn’t as bad as he had expected, just a minor moment of being unable to feel his feet.

Angela was sipping a coffee as she padded over to him. “We should talk.”

“Prosthetics will not have the dexterity I am used to having, and it will take too long to get used to. Cybernetic replacements would be the way to go,” He admitted stiffly.

“I thought the idea revolted you,” she mused. “But that isn’t quite what I meant.”

“The idea was revolting when I realized that killing my brother with my own hands did that, instead of effectively eliminating him.” Hanzo ignored the latter half of her statement. “He survived by a thread. It was terrifying.”

Angela sighed. “Would you really rather discuss your guilt over what happened ten years ago rather than what happened last week?”

He shot her a glare. “There is nothing to talk about, Angela.”

“Fine. But I talked to him and Genji while you were out, and we came up with a suitable alternative to cybernetics and prosthetics. An effective mix of the two, essentially a leg that can be plugged into your system. It allows for less replacing parts to hook in new legs, and allows them to be taken off.”

He pursed his lips. “It has already been done?”

She nodded. “You said cybernetics, we did cybernetics.”

“Then I can leave,” He sat up further, stretching his shoulders. “May I see them?”

Angela’s jaw tightened. “I will fetch them.”

He sighed as she disappeared into her office. She would be summoning Genji to see him, then.

As expected, Genji rushed into the room. His face plate was in his hands, and his face was stricken with a wide range of emotion.

“Genji,” Hanzo startled. He hadn’t meant to sound so broken.

Genji yanked him into a fierce hug. “What happened?”

“Distracted. She teleported behind me, I-” He winced, remembering her look. “I should not have been so weak.”

Genji laughed unconvincingly. “A few bullets to the legs and this is how you get? I’d hate to see what would happen if Morrison caught up to you.”

He chuckled, allowing Genji to step back. The look on his face sobered him instantly. “I made a mistake.”

“Mistakes can be fixed, brother. I- you can be healed.” Genji’s earnest look caused his chest to twinge. “I won’t ask. But, let him try again. I think this will be good for both of you.”

“And for us,” he echoed. “I want to fix us.”

Genji grinned. “I would like that.”


	12. Small Righteous Acts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day at a time, the future could be earned if you ought for it. They would fight for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm done with these nerds, regretfully. Stay tuned for future works, because god knows I'll post more mchanzo soon. I just love them to death, these stupid self loathing nerds. Thanks for sticking with me, guys.

The legs were comically thin. Hanzo could see Genji fighting to keep a straight face as he plugged them in- and wasn’t that a weird statement. He would be able to plug in his legs like he was a computer.

Genji seemed to know what he was thinking. “It stops being weird after a few months, I swear.”

He frowned. “If you say so.”

“I have to go see if Winston will come fix the tv,” Genji said as Hanzo took his first unsteady steps on the legs. “But I promise when he does, I’ll come back for you.”

Hanzo snorted as Genji started away. “You’re a terrible brother.”

Genji’s laugh echoed behind him as Hanzo began finding his balance.

His smile faded a few minutes later when he came face to face with  the one person he had hoped not to see just yet.

Jesse was leaned up against the wall, arms crossed. His expression softened when he saw Hanzo. “You alright?”

He balled his fists, casting his eyes away. “I am fine.”

“C’mon, Hanzo,” Jesse stepped up to him, stopping at Hanzo’s flinch backwards. “Don’t do this again.”

He felt his arms cross on their own. “This won’t work, Jesse.”

“It was working alright so far,” Jesse pointed out. “What’s really going on up there in that pretty head of yours?”

Hanzo’s eyes snapped to his. “What is ‘going on’ is that I cannot let you do this. Jesse, let it go. We were never going to work.”

Jesse rolled his eyes, but the set of his mouth gave away his irritation. “You don’t get to decide that by yourself. You have to talk to me about this, Hanzo. You owe me that much.”

Hanzo shook his head, stalking past. “No. I don’t.”

His wrist burned as Jesse snatched it, whipping him back around. The anger in Jesse’s eyes burned Hanzo’s chest. “Stop running from me! How do you expect me to just let you walk away? What the hell are you so scared of?”

Hanzo’s breath fell short. He could never lie to him. “I- I can’t. I can’t get close to you, and know that I could lose you at any moment. I cannot allow myself to love you like this, Jesse. I am unworthy of it all. You deserve so much better, Jesse-”

Jesse yanked Hanzo into his chest. “God, is that it? I’ve done my fair share of horrible things myself, darlin’, and if that’s what’s tearing you up then we can not deserve each other together. God knows I think the same thing about you every damn day. But I’m too selfish to let you go.”

Hanzo’s jaw loosened. “Jesse-”

“Together, Hanzo,” he murmured into his hair. “We’ll do it together. One day at a time. Alright?”

He nodded. “Together, then.”

Hanzo had come to Gibraltar to do the right thing. One day at a time, one small righteousness at a time to make amends. He could be better at Overwatch. He would be better at Jesse’s side.

And if he didn’t deserve it, well. He would fight to earn it.


End file.
